You, Who Used to Love Me
by YueSoEul
Summary: I can't let you go, even when it kills me - I can't let you go.


I wasn't going to write any sequel for "I'll Hold You A Little Bit More", but, I was browsing around youtube and came across Huh Gak's Hello and thought that it would be a good song to base a fiction on. The whole Ga Eul/Yi Jeong ending came across my mind; I know that many had been unhappy with the ending. I can't promise that this one would have a happy ending either. I just felt like I should write something. Oh yeah, I feel like letting everyone squirm and hate me, so it'll be a three-part one-shot. Okay, I _hope _it'll be three-part, but, who knows? For now... **One-shot**!

* * *

"Yi Jeong," A voice filled with concerned called him out. He knew that voice, he knew it all too well, but, he chose to ignore it. "Yi Jeong, stop!" The voice come again, this time around, a hand appeared in front of his line of vision, grabbing his nth number of drink for the night. "Leave me alone," Yi Jeong barked, trying to reach for the drink again but the person with him was quicker, holding out the glass as far away as possible from Yi Jeong's reach, causing Yi Jeong to fell forward when he tried to reach the glass but only managed to grab a hold onto nothingness. The nothingness of which he was in, he was too numb that he could no longer feel his aching heart. Hell, it could have died and he wouldn't even realize it. He couldn't even feel a thing. "Give me that!" He barked again, irritated that the person wouldn't leave him be.

"No," The person spoke again, denying Yi Jeong his escape. Yi Jeong wanted nothing more than to just run away, disappear and never be. "Damn it!" He cursed and was up to his feet, trying to swing a punch but stumbled over the table and feel forward into someone. He struggled to straighten himself, pushing away his saviour. He balled his fist yet again, to take another swing but, before he could throw one, a punch landed on his face. "Snap out of it!" Another voice barked. Startled, Yi Jeong fell backwards, nearly stumbling over the table. He wasn't sure why, but, he laughed. He laughed as he watched the faces of his friends through his blurred vision. He watched their worried gaze and fumed expressions and then, it was like a switch was turned of and he was no longer there.

He can't remember a thing, he couldn't feel a thing. Nothing other that splitting headache of which he hoped could kill him and take him away. "Yi Jeong..." A small feminine voice called out his name. He kept his eyes. As soft as that voice was, it was not the one he longed for. He could hear her walk briskly, placing her palm on top of his head, but he brushed it away harshly, not breathing even a word. He could feel it, she was hurt as she shrank away, but he didn't care. He no longer cared about anything. "There's a glass of water and a couple of pills for your headaches, Ji Hoo left it for you," The soft voice graced his ears again, it sounded cautious and caring but he wanted nothing of it. "You should –" She tried to add but he cut her off. "Get out," He stated simply, non-caring. He could feel her stiffened even with his eyes closed. "But –" She tried to protest. "I said get out!" He barked, ignoring the headache that was building, hammering his skull.

He doesn't need her, he doesn't need anyone. He used to need someone but she was gone. She was gone and yet it was only her that he wanted. He kept his eyes shut, listening to her padding out of the room. He didn't need to see how she was slouching, he knew that she was. He heard the door clicked closed and the room fell silent. Not even a rustling sound as he lay motionless with his eyes still closed. An hour, two or maybe a day passed, he didn't care. But time did pass and he finally opened his eyes, watching the ceiling, studying the pattern. He saw nothing, nothing but her face, her smile and her laugh still echoes through his memory.

"It's cruel, especially for you, Jan Di," Ji Hoo's stated nonchalantly as they were having their lunch at the Hospital's cafeteria. "Me?" Jan Di asked; her eyes widened in fake surprise. "What did I do?" She asked, trying to feign innocence but she knew very well what Ji Hoo was talking about. Ji Hoo shook his head lazily. "Ga Eul," Ji Hoo stated, playing along with Jan Di's game as he stabbed his food lazily with the fork, not bothering to look up at Jan Di. As for Jan Di, she was truly glad that Ji Hoo had taken an odd interest on his food instead of looking at her for if he did, he could have read her guilt. Even so, she knew he could read her like an open book anyway, it was one of Ji Hoo's gift, he could understand people easily. "What about her?" Jan Di asked instead, trying to sound casual as she gulped down a mouthful of orange juice.

"You can't hide her forever," Ji Hoo stated, looking up with a curve smile dangling on his lips. Jan Di knew that she could not lie to him. She could only sigh. "Even if you had roped Jun Pyo into helping and swore him to secrecy and I choose not to help Yi Jeong this time, he is one a member of F4, he will find her," He added indifferently, putting down his cutlery. "I'm trying to protect her," Jan Di admitted at last. "If she stayed, she will be the one hurting the most," She added mournfully, as she, too, put down her cutlery. She longer had any appetite. "Without her, he's living a half life," Ji Hoo stated, sighing as he leaned back into the plastic chair. Jan Di could only nod. He had heard enough of Jun Pyo's neverending broadcast about Yi Jeong's current state. But...

A sigh escaped Jan Di's lips yet again. "He's a married man now, sunbae," She stated. All she wanted was for her friend to be happy. If staying away from Yi Jeong could guarantee Ga Eul's happiness; that was exactly what she would help her do. But no, even Jan Di knew, Ga Eul was the happiest when she was with Yi Jeong. "I know..." Ji Hoo replied, still sounding indifferent but his mind was racing a million mile per minute. "She," Jan Di began and stopped. "She will never stop loving him, she knew that, that's why she left," She added somberly. If only, if only...

"Teacher Chu!" A small boy ran breathlessly before stopping, panting, in front of a small brunette. "What did I tell you about running, Jun Hyung?" She asked in a stern tone, trying to pull a serious look but her heart always betrayed her. The small child grinned broadly, handing a bouquet of flower to her. "Here," He stated, the look in his eyes was enough to melt her resolve. "Thank you," She stated kindly, taking the wild flowers from the boy's hand. "Now, get back to class," She added and with a broad smile, the boy waved at her before rushing back to the classroom. "Kids..." She muttered under her breathe as she took a whiff of the flower. For a moment, it took her back to happier times...

"Yi Jeong," A voice stopped Yi Jeong in his track. He turned to face an elderly man who stood by the staircase. "Grandfather," He stated coldly, bowing a little. "You were out late last night, it's not good to leave your wife alone," The elder man stated, his tone was just as cold and distant as Yi Jeong's. "I'm not obligated to spend all my time with her," He replied back indifferently, trying to suppress a snicker. There was a switch of expression on the elder man's face. Yi Jeong's attitude clearly had offended him. "Remember Yi Jeong, I could cut you out from the family," The elder man threatened and Yi Jeong could only chuckled humourlessly. "And be left without an heir?" He taunted back. The colour on the elder man's face darkened as he gripped on his cane tighter.

"You can no longer use my mother against me," Yi Jeong added, the corner of his mouth twitch. "She's not here anymore," He continued, holding back a flood of emotion. It was the week after she left, the woman he truly loved, the week after she left and his mother left him too. It was too be expected, all the alcohol and pills finally took a tool on her. It was his love for his mother and his need to protect her that led him to leave behind the woman he loved. It was her honour he was trying to protect that left him cold. "I owe you nothing and I don't need you," Yi Jeong spat with another humourless chuckle. "But you, you old man, you need me," He added turning his back and walk out of the house.

"She's in Busan," Woo Bin stated, handing over a piece of paper to Yi Jeong. "It's her current address," He added, watching the light in his friend's eyes return. "Thanks," Yi Jeong replied enthusiastically as he crushed the paper in his palm. He was going to see her again. He turned his back, with every intention to head back to his parked car, but, Woo Bin stopped him by placing a soft grip onto his left shoulder. "Can't you just let her go?" Woo Bin asked hopefully. He had seen the path of self-destruction his friend was in and even he when he knew the trouble he would be in when Jan Di found out, he just had to take Yi Jeong's side. Still, he was hoping to give Yi Jeong a choice. "No," Yi Jeong's answer was firm and absolute. "I can't and I won't,"

Ga Eul smiled as she watched her students ran around freely. The school was significantly smaller than Shinwha and the students were in one way different while the other the same with her old students. "Shin Hye, be careful," She called out as she saw a small girl nearly fell on her butt. But, her concerned were ignored as the girl giggled. "Aish, this child," She mumbled amusedly, shaking her head. She loved watching the children, their carefree and untainted life; she wished she could have it all back. She wished that she could go back. She wanted to go back to the time before she ever knew him; she wanted to go back to the time before he claimed her heart.

"Teacher Chu?" A small voice startled her back to reality. The reddening skies graced her line of vision serving as a breathtakingly beautiful backdrop for a small child. "Yes, Mi Sun," Startled, it took Ga Eul a moment before she found her voice. "It's time to go home," The child stated happily. Surprised, Ga Eul quickly glanced at her wristwatch. It was true, even though the reddening skies should have been enough to indicate that it was late. "Alright, come on, let's pack your bag," She said, getting up from her the wooden chair as she took the girl's hand in hers.

Ga Eul sighed when the last of her students left. She walked lazily, collecting the reminder of how the day was. She picked up a couple of loose crayons were left forgotten on the floor. It had been a fun day for the children and she was happy to be there. Still, she couldn't help but felt empty as she traced her long fingers on top of the small tables, walking slowly, not making any attempt to leave the school quickly. _I miss you. _Her heart cried but words were failing her as she threw her gaze out of the window, watching the colour fading away slowly. It wasn't fair, she still missed him, a year and she still missed him. There wasn't a day that had gone by that she didn't think of him. His voice...

"Ga Eul..."

* * *

Originally posted on "Lovers Unparalleled" 30th November 2011


End file.
